Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F
Cosmic Pegasus W105R2F is the Hasbro replica of Big Bang Pegasus F:D that features W105R2F instead of F:D, and it has a completely new design. It's previous incarnation was Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F from which Cosmic Pegasus obtained it's bottom half. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt.The wings of Pegasus are seen above the Lightning like designs.The Design is printed on a Dark Blue Facebolt. It looks more like Pegasis 105F's facebolt until you apply the Stickers. Energy Ring: Pegasus III *'Weight:' predicted to be 3.1 grams Pegasus III, just like the previous Pegasus Energy Rings, features two wings that are meant to resemble the wings of a Pegasus. Unlike the original Pegasus Ring, the wings are much more detailed; albeit even more than Pegasus II. This version does not contain iron filings as it's Takara Tomy counterpart. The energy ring is a Opaque Dark Blue in color. And the ring is not translucent. Fusion Wheel: Cosmic *'Weight:' Predicted to be 41.83 grams Cosmic was a much anticipated part of the 4D System. But performance-wise, Cosmic did not feature great use in Attack. Albeit not terrible, Cosmic is best used with tall Spin Tracks like 230 or TH170 and Cosmic features Force Smash as well. To get the most out of Cosmic, combos such as MF-H Cosmic Horogium/Tempo D125XF speed around the Beystadium until it hits the opposing Bey, causing a huge amount of Smash impact. It also features some use in Defense also. So despite this, Cosmic may be flawed, but is a decent Attack-Type Wheel to say the least. Fusion Wheels like Blitz, Variares, and Beat are much more better than Cosmic but in all in all, Cosmic is a decent Fusion Wheel at best.The Hasbro wheel will not have change mode and the center is painted red. Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at it's sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF105, in order to provide additional Stamina to the Bey. However, the effect is barely noticeable and performs just like an average 105. It also weighs, (very slightly) more than 105. W105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use in disregard to W105. It is colored Red. Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the added friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design begins to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to it's fast and aggressive speed, as it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Cosmic Pegasus comes with a Red R2F. Trivia: *Cosmic Pegasus will be released without it's 4D F:D Performance Tip. *Hasbro made the top of the fushion wheel Red so it looks like the plastic part of big bang. *Big Bang Pegasus was originally Cosmic Pegasus in Japan, but changed. This may be the reason for the name. *Hasbro's Cosmic Pegasus has no mode change Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades